


you're a symphony (i'm just a sour note)

by frapucinno



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, jihoon's a porn star, soonyoung gets awkward boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapucinno/pseuds/frapucinno
Summary: “Great! Since we’ve confirmed it, what am I supposed to do now?” Soonyoung asks, exasperated.“Continue on with your life as per normal?” Junhui suggests.“How am I supposed to continue on with my life as per normal when he’s my partner for this whole semester?” Soonyoung groans, throwing himself face-down on his bed. “How are we supposed to compare and contrast written literature vs oral literature when all I can think of is, ‘Hey, I know what you look like when you come’!”





	you're a symphony (i'm just a sour note)

**Author's Note:**

> [finger guns] i honestly don't know what this is. enjoy!!! 
> 
> (title taken from 'stupid for you' by waterparks)

The universe works in funny ways. Soonyoung knows this, because he’s been at the receiving end of the universe’s stick many, many times (this is not a euphemism, get your mind out of the gutter). Today, the universe decides to fuck him over by making him miss his stop, which in turn made him late for the first class of the semester, which does not make for a good first impression. Snowball effect.

His day had already started out bad and the fact that his professor announced that all of their projects this semester is to be done in pairs does not make it any better. When the rest of the class rushes out of their seats to look for partners, Soonyoung sinks further into his chair. He’s leaving his fate in the universe’s hands.

It’s only five minutes later that someone approaches him, clearing their throat to capture his attention. Soonyoung looks up from his phone and makes eye contact with a guy who’s standing across from him. The look on his face blatantly screams that he would rather be anywhere but there.

“Do you have a partner yet?” the guy asks, running a hand through his bleached blond locks. A silver ring runs through his septum, glinting under the horrible lighting of the lecture hall. He looks vaguely familiar, but Soonyoung couldn’t for the life of him remember where he had saw him. Maybe he was one of Junhui’s friends. Junhui had a lot of friends.

“No,” Soonyoung says, shaking his head. He pockets his phone and looks at the guy expectantly.

The guy sighs. “Do you want to be partners, then?” He looks as if the sentence that came out his mouth pains him. “The hardworking ones have already been partnered up and the rest look like they’d drop out if they come across a single hardship in this lesson. You look like someone who’s the least likely to fuck me over.”

Soonyoung snorts. “I appreciate your honesty. Bring a chair over.”

They spend the rest of the class discussing what topic they should tackle for the assignment. Soonyoung learns that the guy’s name is Lee Jihoon, a linguistics major and––well, that’s pretty much all he told him. It’s clear that Jihoon isn’t the type of person who starts calling someone he had just met his ‘new best friend’ (Jihoon would hate Junhui, Soonyoung thinks). He’s curt, concise and doesn’t ask unnecessary questions. Soonyoung decides that it’s best if he treats Jihoon that way too in case Jihoon finds him annoying and drops him as a partner, although he’s itching to ask how painful getting a septum piercing was.

The entire time, Soonyoung couldn’t shake off that weird sense of familiarity. Jihoon couldn’t be one of Junhui’s friends, because then Soonyoung would have heard Junhui utter his name at least once but he doesn’t remember Junhui ever mentioning a Jihoon. And he couldn’t have seen him around since Jihoon’s faculty is located way over at the other end of campus.

It’s only towards the end of class, when Jihoon had fished out a bottle from his bag and wrapped his pink lips around its opening that the realization hits Soonyoung like a goddamn freight train.

The scene is too, too familiar––Soonyoung had seen it once before on the screen of his laptop at two in the morning with his hands down his pants, but instead of a water bottle Jihoon’s mouth had been wrapped around someone else’s dick.

Soonyoung chokes. It’s painful and he’s coughing and Jihoon’s looking at him worriedly.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

Soonyoung feels his entire face heat up. He’s looking at anything but at Jihoon. “I–I’m fine! Haha, I’m _fine_. Don’t worry about me. I’m okay.”

Jihoon’s still looking at him––god, Soonyoung wishes Jihoon would _stop_ looking at him––like he’s afraid Soonyoung might actually cough up a lung. Soonyoung doesn’t meet his eyes for the remaining two minutes of class and practically sprints out of the room the second their professor dismisses them.

 

////

 

“Are you sure it’s him?” Junhui asks from where he’s lounging on his bed, watching Soonyoung pace to and fro in front of the door of their shared dorm room. “Maybe he just looks very, very similar.”

“No, it _is_ him,” Soonyoung says. “You know when you watch porn and you develop a crush on one of the actors for, like, fifteen minutes? I would recognise him anywhere.”

“Yet it took you one and a half hours and for him to drink out of a water bottle for you to realize why he looked so familiar,” Junhui snickers when Soonyoung flips him off. He holds up his phone for Soonyoung to see. “Is this him?”

Soonyoung grabs the phone from Junhui’s hands and squints at the Instagram post that Junhui had pulled up––it’s a picture of a group of guys in a low-lit bar, all of them raising their glasses in a toast, smiles and laughter etched onto their faces. On the far right sits Jihoon, but here his hair is raven black instead of blond.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Soonyoung confirms. “How did you––”

“Jeonghan’s a social butterfly, even more so than me, so I figured he might have followed him on Instagram,” Junhui explains, not letting Soonyoung finish his question. “Turns out Jihoon’s one of his closest friends. Saves me time––I didn’t have to go scroll through his following.”

“What’s Jihoon’s username?”

“What do you need it for? So you can jack off to pictures of him?” Junhui quips. Soonyoung throws his pillow at him, which he barely manages to dodge. “His account’s on private anyway. You can’t send him a request unless you want to make yourself look like a stalker. You barely know the guy. Actually…” Junhui trails off, a sly look on his face.

Soonyoung flushes. “Stop it.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You implied _something!_ ” Soonyoung exclaims as he throws another pillow at Junhui. This time, it hits Junhui right in the face. “And why were you looking for his Instagram anyway?”

Junhui throws the pillow right back at him. He has a shit aim, so it hits the wall behind him. “So we can confirm your theory. Pull up PornHub or whatever site you were on.”

Soonyoung chokes. “What?”

“You heard me,” Junhui deadpans. “Look, we have to confirm whether or not he really is the guy you have a porn-crush on.”

“And what do I benefit from that?!”

“If he’s not the guy, then you won’t feel awkward around him! If he is… well…” Junhui shrugs. “You can ask him to suck your dick?”

Soonyoung gapes. He really regrets telling Junhui. “You are unbelievable!”

“I won’t judge you for your taste in porn, I promise,” Junhui says. “No kinkshaming in this dorm room. We’re all grown men here.”

“Fine,” Soonyoung huffs before he boots up his laptop. He knows Junhui won’t stop bringing this up unless he gets his confirmation. It’s better to get it over as soon as possible rather than let it drag on for days. He types in the url in the search bar and scrolls through two pages of lewd thumbnails until he finds the one he’s looking for. He mutes the volume, presses play and presents the laptop to Junhui.

Junhui watches in silence for a few seconds before saying, “Wow, I did not think you would like soft porn. I took you for more a bondage type of guy.”

“You just said you wouldn’t judge!”

“I’m not!” Junhui raises his hands in defense. “I’m just thinking out loud!”

“You’re totally going off track!” Soonyoung exclaims. “Is it him or not?”

Junhui studies the picture on his phone before looking back at the screen of Soonyoung’s laptop. He does this back and forth a few times before he says, “Yeah. That’s him alright. The only difference is that he’s not wearing his septum ring,” Junhui points to the laptop screen, “there.”

“Great! Since we’ve confirmed it, what am I supposed to do now?” Soonyoung asks, exasperated.

“Continue on with your life as per normal?” Junhui suggests.

“How am I supposed to continue on with my life as per normal when he’s my partner for this whole semester?” Soonyoung groans, throwing himself face-down on his bed. “How are we supposed to compare and contrast written literature vs oral literature when all I can think of is, ‘Hey, I know what you look like when you come’!”

“Oh, you’re definitely thinking about oral––”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Soonyoung yells, his voice muffled by his pillow. “This is so embarrassing.”

“You’ve done more embarrassing stuff. This is nothing,” Junhui says as an attempt to console Soonyoung. “Just try to keep it in your pants next time you see him.”

 

////

 

_Just try to keep it in your pants next time you see him._ Easier said than done, Soonyoung thinks, when Jihoon is sitting right in front of him eating a _goddamn popsicle_.

Here’s how Soonyoung got into this situation: he had suggested they continue their discussion after class, and Jihoon had agreed since he had nothing better to do before his next class. The air conditioning in the library had apparently fucked up earlier in the morning so they’re doing maintenance on it now, which means it’s noisier than usual inside and that surely isn’t good for their concentration. Soonyoung then suggests they go to the central courtyard instead––it’s a nice, sunny spring day! Getting some fresh air would be good for them!

Apparently, the sunny spring day is a bit too sunny for Jihoon, so he ran off to the nearby convenience store and comes back, to Soonyoung’s utter dismay, with a popsicle in his hand.

The universe really loves to fuck Soonyoung over. Snowball effect.

“I got you a bottle of iced tea. I don’t know what flavour you like, but I hope you’re not allergic to blueberry,” Jihoon says. He holds the entire popsicle in his mouth so that his hands are free, and Soonyoung thinks he’s going to die right there and then.

Jihoon takes out a bottle of iced tea and hands it to Soonyoung; he accepts it with only slightly trembling hands. Jihoon pulls the popsicle out of his mouth with a wet pop and regards him curiously, “You okay? Is the heat getting to you? We can go continue inside if you’d like. Find an empty classroom.”

““I–I’m fine, it’s alright,” Soonyoung sputters out, uncapping the bottle and taking a swig of iced tea. Oh, how ignorant Jihoon is to the effect that he has on Soonyoung. He crosses his legs and tries really, _really_ hard to not think about dick sucking.

Jihoon doesn’t seem convinced, but he says nothing else, just licks a long stripe along the side of the melting popsicle, oblivious to Soonyoung’s semi and––Jesus Christ, if this keeps on going Soonyoung’s going to have an aneurysm.

Three minutes of thinking about puppies and kittens and baby pandas later, Soonyoung finally gets his boner under control and Jihoon finally finishes his popsicle. He lets out an involuntary sigh of relief when Jihoon tosses the popsicle stick into a nearby trash can; it lands inside with scary accuracy.

Jihoon wipes his hands, sticky with syrup, on his jeans. “I have a class in fifteen. Do you think we can continue this another day?”

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Soonyoung replies, disappointed but relieved at the same time.

“Okay. Cool. Can I get your number?”

Soonyoung almost chokes on his tea. “I’m sorry?”

Jihoon’s already taken out his phone from his pocket, holding it in front of Soonyoung, urging him to take it. “Your phone number? So we can keep in contact and discuss when we’re both free to meet up. I wanted to ask you last week after class ended but I didn’t get the chance to. You ran out of there like a serial killer was chasing after you.

“Sorry. Roommate problems,” Soonyoung lies. He wipes the condensation off his hands on the hem of his shirt and takes Jihoon’s phone. He keys his number in. “Here you go.”

Jihoon types something in––most likely Soonyoung’s name––before pocketing his phone. He rises from his seat, backpack slung over one shoulder. “Thanks. I’ll text you later?”

Soonyoung nods. “Yeah, see you.”

Soonyoung watches Jihoon’s retreating back, and it isn’t until Jihoon’s out of his sight that he groans and smacks his head loudly on the table.

 

////

 

“If I spend another hour with Jihoon I’ll actually die,” Soonyoung says the moment he steps into his dorm room.

“Hello to you too,” greets a voice that is definitely not Junhui’s. Soonyoung’s head snaps up to find Mingyu lying in Junhui’s bed scrolling through his phone while Junhui’s on his desk typing furiously on his laptop.

“Why are you here?” Soonyoung asks, toeing his shoes off before kicking them to the side, not even bothering to place them on their shared shoe rack. It’s a rare sight to see Mingyu in their room; Junhui’s the one who usually goes to him. “Oh my god, did you two fuck? If you did I’ll strangle you both.”

“No, Christ, I was helping Jun with his essay,” Mingyu says.

“He has a better understanding on the topic than I do,” Junhui supplies, not looking up from his laptop.

Soonyoung squints at Mingyu suspiciously. Mingyu shrugs, “Okay, well, once he finishes his essay then we’d fuck.”

Soonyoung wrinkles his nose. “Do it in your place. You don’t have a roommate.”

“That was the plan, sweetheart,” Mingyu says, winking. Soonyoung shoots him a look of disgust. He really does not want to think about his two best friends having sex right now. “Anyway, who’s Jihoon and why will you die if you have to spend another hour with him?”

“He’s my project partner for this semester,” Soonyoung answers, a bit surprised that Junhui hasn’t told Mingyu about his predicament yet considering Junhui tells Mingyu almost everything.

“Ah. So is there like a love-hate thing going on here? Are you two going to have angry sex soon?”

Junhui snorts. “No. Soonyoung has a crush on him because he starred in a porno Soonyoung saw once.” And just as Soonyoung thought Junhui could keep his mouth shut, he proves him wrong.

Mingyu’s jaw drops open. “Really? Wow, I’ve had my fair share of interesting relationship stories but this one beats them all.”

“I do _not_ have a crush on him,” Soonyoung huffs, setting his bag by the foot of his bed before he flops onto the mattress. “It’s just very, very hard to concentrate around him when he’s oblivious to the fact that I know what he sounds like when he orgasms.”

“What does he look like?” Mingyu asks, sitting up cross-legged on the bed, obviously very interested in this story.

Soonyoung takes out his phone and shows him Jeonghan’s Instagram post, the same one that Junhui had shown him a week ago. “The one on the right with the septum piercing.”

Mingyu whistles. “He’s hot. I can understand why you’d pop a boner around him.”

Junhui clears his throat.

“You’re hotter, babe. I’d pop a boner around you any day.”

Soonyoung lets out a loud groan and covers his face with his hands. “He ate a popsicle in front of me today. A popsicle! Can you believe it? He couldn’t have chosen something else less phallic shaped?”

Mingyu pats his thigh. “That’s rough, bud. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want it to be weird but it _is_ weird,” Soonyoung sighs, shifting so that he’s propped up against the headboard. “Do I ask the professor to switch partners?”

“No. You’d look more suspicious then, especially if you haven’t had any problems with him so far,” Junhui says, shutting his laptop and swivelling his chair around so he’s facing Soonyoung. “The class is a cross-disciplinary thing right? Something just to make sure you have enough credits?” Soonyoung nods. “I suggest you drop it and then retake it next semester. Problem solved. No more awkward boners.”

“But then I’d be ditching him! He’ll be partnerless and he’ll curse my name or whatever,” Soonyoung whines.

“I love you, but you’re awful at giving advice,” Mingyu says to Junhui before he turns to speak Soonyoung. “Why don’t you just tell him?”

“What, do I just go up to him and go all, ‘Yo, I don’t want to be creepy, but I just wanted to tell you I jacked off to you a couple of times. That’s why I’m acting all weird around you. I keep on thinking about you sucking dick and then I get a boner. No big deal though. Let’s continue with this essay’?” Soonyoung snorts. “You have no right to talk, you’re even more awful at giving advice than Junhui.”

“At least if you tell him, it’ll clear the air? You won’t have anything to hide, and he won’t have anything to hide either,” Mingyu says. “And if he starts to feel uncomfortable around you, then he’ll probably the one to ask to switch partners. It’ll be a win-win situation for everyone.”

Soonyoung regards him. “That makes sense, actually. I can’t believe you’re making more sense than Junhui.”

Mingyu shrugs, chest puffed out in pride. “What can I say? I’m the one with the brains in this relationship.”

Junhui smirks. “You won’t be making sense when I fu––”

“OKAY!” Soonyoung yells, hastily plugging his ears with his fingers. “That’s not an image I want to see!”

 

////

 

The next time Soonyoung meets Jihoon is almost two weeks later. Jihoon had fallen ill the week before and couldn’t make it to class and could neither go and meet up with Soonyoung. They decided to catch up on work at an on-campus café just north of the social sciences building.

The café is deserted––it was a Friday afternoon and most students are probably getting ready to go out on a night of drinking and partying. Jihoon had arrived first and had chosen a table at the far end of the shop which Soonyoung is thankful for considering the fact that he’s decided to take Mingyu’s advice and drop the bomb on Jihoon today.

He finally musters up enough courage when Jihoon announces that they should take a break and he goes to the counter to get a refill of his chai tea latte. He returns a few moments later with a steaming mug filled to the brim, and by then Soonyoung already has little crescents on the insides of his palms from where his nails were digging into his skin.

“I wanted––” Soonyoung says, although it comes out more like a squeak. He clears his throat and tries again. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Or tell you something, more like.”

Jihoon takes a sip of his latte. There’s a stripe of foam on the top of his upper lip. He licks it clean. “What’s up?”

“I don’t want to be weird or anything, and I don’t intend to make you feel uncomfortable. But I just felt I should be honest with you if we’re going to be spending the next six weeks working together,” Soonyoung says. Jihoon looks at him curiously. He takes a deep breath in, and then breathes out. “I know about your, uh, side job.”

Jihoon doesn’t say anything, but he visibly tenses. He sets his mug down on the table and it’s almost scary how his personality was able to shift from vague friendliness to cold hard steel in a matter of seconds. “How much do you want?”

Soonyoung balks, confused. “What?”

“Money. How much do I have to pay you in order for you to keep quiet?” Jihoon asks, already reaching into his bag for his wallet.

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. He frantically waves his hands in front of him. “No! No, no, no! I don’t want your money!”

Jihoon pauses. “Then what is it do you want?”

“Nothing!”

“I get it. You want me to suck your dick, don’t you? Fine, let’s go.” He makes a move to stand up. “There’s a bathroom at the back.”

Soonyoung chokes on air. “No, I don’t want your money and I _absolutely_ do not want you to suck my dick!”

“Then what _do_ you want?”

“Nothing, I swear!” Soonyoung says, raising his hands up in surrender. “Look, I wanted to be honest with you. I felt like you should have a right to know that I know.”

Jihoon’s still eyeing him suspiciously. “Who else knows?”

“My roommate, Junhui. And his boyfriend,” Soonyoung answers timidly.

Jihoon glares at him. “Oh, why didn’t you just announce it to the whole fucking campus!”

“Junhui would not let me rest until I told him what was going on, and I didn’t mean to tell his boyfriend!” Soonyoung says, trying to defend himself. Jihoon does not look convinced. “Look, they’re good people, I swear. They’re not the type to run their mouths, especially if it’s about something as sensitive and private as this. They won’t talk, I promise.”

Jihoon glares at him for a few more seconds before he deflates. “Okay. Fine.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. His roots are already starting to show, Soonyoung notices. “Thank you for being honest with me. But if word about this goes around, my friend’s studying law and he knows how to dispose of bodies where no one can find them.”

Soonyoung gulps nervously. “My mouth is zipped. So are Jun’s and Mingyu’s. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Jihoon leans back in his chair. “I guess I don’t have to lie to you anymore.” He looks tired suddenly. “I wasn’t really sick last week.”

“Then what––”

“I got fucked so hard that I couldn’t walk for, like, two days.”

Soonyoung’s mouth drops open. He belatedly realizes that it’s rude and shuts it immediately. “Oh. I see. We’re already at the level of trust and friendship, huh.”

Jihoon shrugs indifferently. “I mean, you’ve already seen me come, so I guess there isn’t really anything else much I can hide.”

“If it’s any consolation, I found your videos way before I even knew you in real life.”

Jihoon bursts out laughing, loud and hearty and sincere, and Soonyoung feels his heart skip a beat.

 

////

 

“Yes, I’ll stop by the store to pick up some canned soup for you,” Soonyoung says into his phone. “Clam chowder and minestrone. God, you’re so needy when you’re sick.”

Junhui blows his nose from the other end of the line. “You’re the best.”

“Why isn’t Mingyu taking care of you?” Soonyoung asks as he adjusts the strap of his bag so it sits more comfortably on his shoulder.

“He has a test today and I didn’t want to bother him,” Junhui explains, his blocked nose making him sound like he’s insistently whining. “You’re not doing anything so I figured I’d bother you.”

“Hey! I have a life too, you know!” Soonyoung complains.

Junhui snickers. “Barely. Hurry and get your ass over here, I’m starving.”

Soonyoung was about to curse at him but Junhui had already ended their call. He stuffs his phone in his pocket and only manages to take a few more steps before he hears someone call his name. He turns around to find Yoon Jeonghan striding towards him, a big grin gracing his handsome face.

“Soonyoung? Kwon Soonyoung, right?” Jeonghan asks. The gentle wind tousles his lavender hair, but he makes it look like it’s a high-fashion hairstyle instead of a mess.

“Yes,” Soonyoung affirms, a bit stunned. Jeonghan is practically considered as campus royalty. He doesn’t know what someone like him wanted from someone like Soonyoung. “What can I help you with?”

“Do you mind walking with me for a while?” he asks sweetly. Too sweetly. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Of course,” Soonyoung says, because it’s impossible to say no to Yoon Jeonghan. They start walking in the direction of the library, steps light and easy. “What do you want to talk to me about?”

“Well, you see, it’s about a friend of mine,” Jeonghan starts. “Jihoon, if you’ve heard of him.”

Oh, so this is what it’s about.

“Yeah, we’re working together for a project,” Soonyoung says. He already knows where this conversation is heading. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “What about him?”

“It has come to my attention that you’ve found out about his, how do I say this… His part-time job,” Jeonghan says. He’s still smiling, but there’s a scary air around him.

“I… I do know about it, yes,” Soonyoung says. There’s no use lying to Jeonghan. He’s one of Jihoon’s closest friends, so it would only make sense if he had gotten this information directly from Jihoon.

“Jihoon had said that you found out on accident. And that you told your friends on accident too. I believe their names are Wen Junhui and Kim Mingyu?” Jeonghan positions his hand behind his back; he doesn’t wait for a confirmation because he knows he’s right. “Jihoon believes you, because he seems to like you and he doesn’t think you have any ill intentions towards him. Me? Not so much.”

Soonyoung gulps. He stays quiet and lets Jeonghan finishes what he wants to say. “You see, Jihoon is a very dear friend of mine. He’s been to hell and back, and I would do anything for him. I hope you don’t take this lightly when I say I know how to make people, ah, how should I put this… Disappear.”

So _he’s_ the friend Jihoon was talking about. Soonyoung had thought Jihoon was joking at first, but seeing the expression on Jeonghan’s face now, he isn’t so sure anymore. The sweet smile on his lips vastly contrasts the threat coming out of them. It sends an involuntary shiver down Soonyoung’s spine.

“You can threaten me all you want. It’s no use because I _don’t_ have any ill intentions towards him,” Soonyoung says and he hopes he sounds braver than he feels. Jeonghan tilts his head questioningly at him. “I won’t benefit from anything if I were to spread this around. I’m not judging Jihoon either. It’s his life, it’s his body, he should be able to do anything he wants. I only told him because I felt it was the right thing to do. Like I said to him, he deserves to know that I know.”

Jeonghan looks at him in regard. “Hm. I can see why he likes you. I’ll believe you, for now.”

Soonyoung almost sighs in relief. “Thank you.”

Jeonghan smiles at him, this time back to his true bright and cheery self, not masking any threats. “It was nice speaking with, Soonyoung. I’ll see you around.”

 

////

 

**lee jihoon:**

hey

did jeonghan talk to you?

**me:**

hi!!!

yeah he did

it was…. uh….. it was something

 

**lee jihoon:**

uuuugghhhh

i’m so sorry about that

i told him not to but he’s really stubborn

 

**me:**

no worries!!!! it’s all g

i think we ended the convo in a good note :^)

although i did almost piss myself when he threatened to dispose of me

whatever that meant

 

**lee jihoon:**

omfg did he really

i’m gonna have to talk to him later

i’m so sorry

i’m so embarrassed

 

**me:**

don’t worry about it!!! really

he was just looking out for his friend

i would have done the same thing to if i were in his shoes

 

**lee jihoon:**

could i take you out for ice cream tonight?

as an apology for having such a dumbass for a friend

 

**me:**

sure!

is 7:30 a good time for u?

 

**lee jihoon:**

yeah! i’ll see you then!

 

////

 

“Perhaps mint chocolate chip ice cream deserves rights after all,” Soonyoung says as they make their way out of the ice cream shop, taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables by the shop’s large windows.

“See! I told you this place makes the best mint chocolate chip ice cream,” Jihoon says, swallowing a spoonful of his own ice cream: bubblegum with extra sprinkles. Not what Soonyoung thought he would like. He had pegged Jihoon for more of a dark chocolate kind of person.

“You’re right. Glad I trusted you. The mint chocolate chips I’ve eaten in the past mostly taste like toothpaste.”

“Gross,” Jihoon sticks out his tongue, dyed blue. “Listen, I’m really sorry about Jeonghan.”

Soonyoung waves him off. “It’s alright, really. He was just trying to protect you. I understand where he’s coming from. He’s a good friend.”

“But he still shouldn’t have done it like that,” Jihoon huffs. “Anyways, guess who’s paying for our ice cream tonight?” He waves a credit card in front of Soonyoung’s face, the name etched on it clearly not his.

Soonyoung’s eyes widens. “You _didn’t_.”

“I did,” Jihoon grins proudly. “Take this as a formal apology, from me and Jeonghan.”

“I can’t believe you! Isn’t he going to freak out if he finds out?”

Jihoon shrugs and slips Jeonghan’s credit card back into his wallet. “He knows I took it. It’s his fault anyways. He doesn’t have the right to stop me.”

Soonyoung laughs. “Badass. I like that in a man.”

“I bet you do,” Jihoon says, a twinkle in his eyes. It makes the tip of Soonyoung’s ears heat up.

“Hey,” Soonyoung clears his throat. “If you don’t mind me asking––”

“Is this a porn question?” Jihoon says, cutting him off. He swallows another spoonful of ice cream before he continues. “Okay, so, yes I have faked an orgasm before. No, size does not matter. And I have a strict no dating my co-stars policy. Does that answer everything?”

“Uh, no, actually,” Soonyoung scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “I actually wanted to ask you whether or not getting a septum piercing hurt? I really want one but I’m too afraid to go do it.”

Jihoon’s mouth falls open. There’s a slight flush creeping up his neck. “Oh. No, it didn’t hurt. Maybe only for the half a second the needle pierces through the cartilage, but after that it didn’t hurt at all. The healing process was a breeze. At least for me it was.”

“Noted. That’s good to hear.”

“Sorry, I just––” Jihoon laughs awkwardly, “I just assumed that you wanted to know more about what I do since it’s already out in the open.”

“Are you, like, embarrassed to talk about it?” Soonyoung asks.

“No, not at all,” replies Jihoon, shaking his head. “I’m quite open to those who already know about what I do. So if you have anything, you’re curious about, shoot.”

“Alright,” Soonyoung says. There are a lot of things that he wants to know about the porn industry, but he doesn’t want to pry or seem intrusive, so he just asks, “How many people know?”

Jihoon doesn’t seem like he was expecting that question. “Uh… Three of my friends know. Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Joshua. They all go here. And then there’s you and your two friends. So that’s six people in total.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung says, satisfied with the answer. He continues to eat his ice cream.

“Is that all you wanted to ask?”

“Pretty much. I respect your privacy. I don’t want you to share anything you don’t want to with me.”

Jihoon hums. Soonyoung notices that he’s trying to hide his smile.

 

////

 

“Make yourself at home,” Soonyoung announces when he and Jihoon enters his room. He’s cleaned it up just a little bit in anticipation of Jihoon’s visit. “Jun’s away with Mingyu and won’t be back until later tonight, so you can do whatever on his bed. God knows what they had done on mine.”

“Ew,” Jihoon says, wrinkling his nose. He takes off his cardigan and drapes it neatly over the back of Soonyoung’s old swivel chair before gingerly sitting on the edge of Soonyoung’s bed. Soonyoung sits next to him, crossing his legs. They’ve grown closer in the past few weeks that Soonyoung’s comfortable enough to invite Jihoon over to his room and vice versa. Ideally, they would go to Jihoon’s since he doesn’t have a roommate, but his place is all the way on the other side of campus and Soonyoung didn’t feel like walking. Besides, Junhui’s not home anyways.

“So, what do you want to tackle today?” Soonyoung asks, turning on his laptop.

“I’m thinking we should just continue where we left off. If we have time, we could research on how oral and written lit differ in their authorship and audience,” Jihoon answers.

Soonyound nods. “Sounds good.” He watches as Jihoon stiffly reaches into his bag to pull out his notebook. “You know you can relax a bit, right? Like I said, make yourself at home.”

“I’m just not used to being in a room that’s not mine or Jeonghan’s or Joshua’s,” Jihoon says, sheepish.

“Here, you can just…” Soonyoung reaches over and places his hands on Jihoon’s thigh. Jihoon flinches at the touch. “Sorry. Can I?”

Jihoon visibly relaxes. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Soonyoung maneuvers Jihoon so that he’s facing him. He urges him to cross his legs too and not let them dangle off the bed. “See? That’s better. And now you should…” He places his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders, nudging them to encourage him to relax them a little, but he wasn’t expecting Jihoon to be so yielding. Soonyoung had nudged him harder than he wanted to and it makes Jihoon falter; he grips onto Soonyoung’s wrists in an attempt to not fall but it’s no use––he crashes down onto the bed, dragging Soonyoung right down with him.

“Fuck, sorry,” Soonyoung says, laughing as he tries to get off of Jihoon. “Didn’t know my own strength.”

“It’s fine,” Jihoon says. His eyes are glimmering, and there’s a slight tinge of red on the apples of his cheeks. From this close, Soonyoung could clearly see the mole resting beneath Jihoon’s eyes. Soonyoung’s hand moves without him realizing it, brushing Jihoon’s bangs away from his forehead.

Jihoon’s blush deepens. “I––”

Soonyoung panics and sits up immediately, clearing his throat. “Okay! Time to get to work! Haha, this paper isn’t going to write itself!”

 

////

 

That night, Soonyoung tries his best to not think about Jihoon’s breath on his neck, the warmth of his body underneath his. It’s one thing to watch Jihoon in those videos––they always made him seem like he was beyond reach. But this… This was too real. Jihoon is his friend; he’s a living, breathing person that he knows, not just some actor on a screen. Soonyoung’s heart beats twice as fast whenever he’s with him, and maybe this time it’s not because Soonyoung knows about his side job as a pornstar.

Maybe Soonyoung does have a crush on him. Just maybe.

He doesn’t stop thinking about Jihoon the whole time he’s in class the next day, which is unfortunate for him since he can’t afford to not pay attention. He returns to an empty dorm since Junhui is still in a lecture, and that’s when he spots the beige cardigan on his chair. Jihoon must have forgotten about it yesterday. He should probably return it to him. No, this isn’t an excuse for him to see Jihoon again! He just wants to return something to a friend. Jihoon must have been freezing without his cardigan!

Soonyoung sends Jihoon a quick text to tell him that he’ll be coming over. He’s only been to Jihoon’s place once a few weeks ago but he could still vaguely remember the way. The layout of the dorm is similar to his own so it was also impossible for him to get lost. He reaches Jihoon’s room without much difficulty and knocks on the door. On the fourth knock, it swings open.

Soonyoung was expecting to see Jihoon, but what he wasn’t expecting was to come face to face with a nearly naked man who’s definitely not Jihoon. He’s tall, with dark curly hair and a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched on his long nose, not wearing anything except a pair of red checkered boxers.

“Oh, sorry, I think I must have gotten the wrong––”

“Who is it?” comes a voice from inside the room. It definitely belongs to Jihoon. There’s no mistaking it.

“Your friend, I believe,” answers the guy in the boxers, his voice low and pleasant sounding. He opens the door and gestures for Soonyoung to enter. He does as he’s told, still awkwardly holding the cardigan in his hands. He maneuvers his way past the piles of books and various articles of clothing strewn on the floor.

“If it’s Seungcheol, fuck off, I told you not to––” Jihoon stops abruptly when his eyes land on Soonyoung. He’s pants are halfway on and Soonyoung tries his best to focus on Jihoon’s face and not anywhere else. “Soonyoung? What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, texted you to say I was coming over?” Soonyoung answers, although it sounds more like a question. He hands the cardigan to Jihoon. “You left your cardigan.”

“Oh. Thank you. Sorry, I didn’t see the text. I was a bit, um, busy,” Jihoon says, gesturing vaguely around the room. He takes the cardigan and places it on the foot of his bed before pointing at the curly haired man, who’s had some decency to at least put on a t-shirt. “That’s Wonwoo. He’s my… uh… co-worker.”

Oh. _Ohhhh._

“It’s great to finally meet you, although this wasn’t exactly the most ideal way to have met,” Wonwoo says, extending a hand. Soonyoung takes it, because he’s polite, even if he feels something akin to jealousy brewing in the pit of his stomach. Wonwoo smiles; it’s bright and sweet and Soonyoung hates it. “Jihoon’s told me so much about you.”

“It’s great to meet you too,” Soonyoung says through gritted teeth. He turns to Jihoon. “You two are obviously busy. I’ll leave now. Sorry for bothering you.”

“Soonyoung, wait, I––” Jihoon says, but Soonyoung doesn’t get to hear the rest of it. He’s already out the door.

 

////

 

Soonyoung could feel something hit him in the back. It’s probably one of Junhui’s plushies, but he doesn’t care enough to react. He remains in the position he’s been in for the past hour: face-down on his bed with all of his limbs spread out like a starfish.

“Stop being so angsty,” Junhui says. “It’s annoying.”

Soonyoung lets out a high pitched whine.

“You don’t even have a reason to be angsty over this. You two aren’t dating or anything. Jihoon can sleep with whoever he wants,” Junhui continues.

This time, it’s Mingyu who speaks up. “I don’t get why you’re so jealous… You don’t even have feelings for him. Unless...”

Soonyoung lets out a louder, higher pitched whine.

“Oh my god, you do! You do have feelings for him!” Mingyu exclaims excitedly, like he had just discovered Atlantis or something.

Soonyoung flips himself over so he could still mope but will actually be able to breathe this time. “And so? What if I do? I can’t compete with that tall, handsome, curly haired sex machine.”

“Did you just call him a sex machine?” Junhui comments. “Gross.”

“I’m upset! I’m allowed to call him whatever,” Soonyoung says. “And besides, Jihoon had told me he was his co-worker, so I’m assuming he’s great at sex!”

“Didn’t Jihoon also tell you that he has a no dating co-workers policy?” Mingyu points out. “Maybe it’s a purely physical thing! Maybe he was just horny and he had the dude on speed dial.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Thanks, that made me feel _so_ much better.”

“Look, if you do have feelings for Jihoon, it’s better if you do something about it. Moping and angsting isn’t going to get you anywhere,” Junhui says. He’s right, and Soonyoung knows it. It’s just that moping is easier than actually having to admit to himself that he’s fallen for Jihoon, and it’s definitely way, way more easier than to confess to him. If it were up to him, Soonyoung would rather lock up his feelings until they explode one day and kill him, but the universe just had to grant him with the most supportive and understanding friends.

“Or, you know what, maybe you don’t even have feelings for Jihoon,” Mingyu suggests. “Maybe you just really need to get laid.”

Now this Soonyoung could get on board, even if he knows for damn sure that it isn’t the reason. It’s better than moping around but it’s still easier to do than to confess to Jihoon. “Hm. Maybe you’re right.”

“That settles it then,” Mingyu clasps his hands together. “We’re going out this weekend. No buts, unless it’s one that Soonyoung can stick his dick in.”

 

////

 

Soonyoung hasn’t been to a party in a hot minute, mainly because he just doesn’t feel like it but also because he just couldn’t find the time amidst all the school work. By the time Friday night arrives, Soonyoung couldn’t escape if he wanted to. Mingyu was adamant that he get laid tonight, or at least loosen up. They’re in a rich kid’s house off campus, a friend of Mingyu’s who’s also a friend of Jeonghan’s who apparently provides really great booze. The music is blaring and loud enough that the bass makes the floor rumble.

Soonyoung knows that he’ll probably regret this the next morning, but after the fifth cup of the terrible tasting concoction Mingyu had whipped up for him, he couldn’t care less. He’s having the most fun he has had in a long while, grinding against some dude with silver hair and multiple piercings adorning his ears on the dance floor.

He excuses himself once the trashy EDM song ends and before another similarly trashy song starts and goes to the kitchen to take a break and to get himself another drink, hangover be damned, when he notices a familiar figure standing by the sink. Soonyoung thinks that his eyes are deceiving him––it must be the low lights, or the alcohol, but when his eyes catches the other person’s there’s no doubt about it. He realizes that he can’t run away now, he’s already been spotted, so he saunters towards the sink.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says as he approaches nearer. His lips form a smile. His eyes are lined with black eyeliner and he’s wearing a shirt that dips too low for Soonyoung’s liking. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” He should have expected Jihoon to come since he is one of Jeonghan’s best friends. Maybe this was a coincidence, or maybe it was Mingyu’s plan all along.

“Mingyu invited me,” Soonyoung says, and despite himself he’s mirroring Jihoon’s smile. “Normally I would rather stay home and binge watch The Last Airbender but he insisted I come.”

“Would you like another drink? I could go get us some if you’d like.”

“I would, thanks,” Soonyoung says. Jihoon walks away and Soonyoung doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he’s staring at Jihoon’s ass, which looks great in the skinny jeans he’s wearing.

Someone clears their throat to his right; Soonyoung turns his head to find Wonwoo standing beside him, who he really wouldn’t have noticed. He sobers up almost immediately. “Oh. What are you doing here?” He doesn’t even try to hide the hostility in his voice. If questioned, he’ll blame it on the drinks.

“Jihoon was invited by Jeonghan, and so by extension I was invited too,” Wonwoo explains. He sounds more sober than anyone else in a two mile radius. “We go way back. I’ve known Jeonghan ever since we were in high school.”

“Great. I asked why you were here, not for your whole life story.”

Wonwoo sighs and pushes up his glasses. “I get the feeling that you don’t like me very much––”

“Is it that obvious?”

“––and I’m sorry you had to walk in on that the other day. That was not what I imagined our first meeting to be like.”

“It’s okay, I couldn’t really make out your post-coital glow anyway.”

Wonwoo rubs the bridge of his nose. “Look, what I’m trying to say, if you’d even let me complete a sentence, is that you really don’t have anything to be jealous about. There’s nothing serious going on between Jihoon and I. It’s just that we’re too comfortable and familiar with each other. As far as I know, there’s nothing going on between you two, and if there is now I’d back away without a second thought. If I’ve upset you in any way, I truly apologize.”

Soonyoung stares blankly at him. It takes a while for him to fully wrap his head around what Wonwoo was saying. He feels like a dick now. “Thank you. I’m sorry too. I’m usually not this mean when I’m sober.”

Wonwoo laughs. “I can tell. Jihoon talks about you a lot.”

“What does he say?”

Wonwoo considers him for a while. “Well, he says you’re nice. And that you have a cute smile and an even cuter laugh. And he also thinks you’re dumb for saying _Days of Future Past_ is better than _First Class_.”

Soonyoung pouts. “But it’s true!”

Wonwoo laughs. “I think… if you’re afraid that your feelings towards Jihoon aren’t reciprocated, you shouldn’t be.”

“What are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is take the leap, Soonyoung. There really isn’t much that you could lose,” Wonwoo says, a knowing smile on his face that Soonyoung’s too drunk to decipher.

Jihoon comes back as if on cue holding two plastic cups in each hand. “What did I miss?” He hands one to Soonyoung who sips on it gingerly. It tastes much better than whatever bullshit Mingyu had given him.

“Not much,” Wonwoo answers without missing a beat. “Soonyoung was just telling me about how he thinks _Days of Future Past_ is the best movie in the X-Men franchise.”

“Soonyoung’s wrong and he knows it,” Jihoon says.

“Anyways, I really have to head to the restroom. You two will be okay if I leave you, right?”

“Yeah, go, go,” Jihoo waves him off. “The queue in the upstairs bathroom is much shorter than the one downstairs.”

“Noted. Please don’t do anything you might regret,” Wonwoo says, and it sounds as if it’s a warning aimed specifically at Soonyoung.

Once Wonwoo was out of sight, Jihoon turns to face Soonyoung. “So…”

“So…” Soonyoung mimics him.

“Are you having fun tonight?” Jihoon asks, a relatively innocent question.

“Sort of,” Soonyoung replies. “I know something else even more fun that I could be doing, though.”

Jihoon quirks an eyebrow. “Mind telling me what it is?”

Soonyoung leans down and places a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s lips. “Something like that.”

 

////

 

The door knob digs into the small of Soonyoung’s back from where Jihoon’s got him pinned against. His mouth is hot and wet and attached to his neck and Soonyoung lets out a whimper when his teeth graze over his sensitive skin.

“Tell me,” Jihoon whispers in his ear, voice low, his knee placed in between Soonyoung’s legs. “How many times have you jacked off to me?”

“An embarrassing amount,” Soonyoung replies, breathless. He shivers when Jihoon breathes on his neck.

Jihoon hums. “I’m flattered. Maybe tonight I can turn some of your fantasies into a reality.” He captures Soonyoung’s lips in his own again; their kisses are feverish and desperate, as if they’re chasing something that might disappear once the clock strikes twelve.

Soonyoung’s already semi-hard, but his brain is forcing him to snap out of his lust induced stupor. _Think_ , it yells at him, _think!_ _Is this the way you want it to go?_

“Wait, Jihoon,” Soonyoung manages to breathe out in between kisses. “ _Jihoon._ ”

Jihoon pauses, looking up at Soonyoung with eyes glazed over. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you think we’re rushing into this a bit too soon?”

Jihoon looks confused. “So you _don’t_ want to have sex with me?”

“No. Wait, yes! I mean _yes_ I want to have sex with you, but just not tonight,” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon’s shoulders slump. “Oh.”

“Look at us. We’re both drunk out of our minds and I don’t want this to be a drunk decision,” Soonyoung says. He cups Jihoon’s face in his hands. “I don’t want this to be something we’ll regret in the morning. We should talk about this when we’re both sober. Is that alright with you?”

Jihoon closes his eyes, and he might just be imagining it, but Soonyoung swears he feels Jihoon melt into his touch. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s alright with me.”

 

////

 

They didn’t talk much in the week following the party, mostly because their shared class was cancelled that week and also because Soonyoung’s too much of a coward to initiate a conversation.

He thinks back to that night multiple times. If he had slept with Jihoon then, would they be in this awkward position now? Not really friends but not yet lovers either––just hanging in the limbo between. Mingyu and Junhui tells him he had made the right decision, and he himself knows he had made the right decision, but he just couldn’t help but think about the ‘what if’s.

In the end, it’s Jihoon who talks to him first in the form of a text message inviting him to come over to do work. Soonyoung finds himself nervously standing in front of Jihoon’s door thirty minutes later with two cups of bubble tea in hand.

Jihoon opens the door on the second knock. If asking Soonyoung to come over was as invitation for sex, Jihoon sure doesn’t look like he’s really trying to seduce him. He’s wearing a blue hoodie and a pair old basketball shorts, the hem of which is already starting to rip. His hair is getting long and his roots are in desperate need of a touch up. He looks tired as if he hasn’t had a proper sleep in days.

“What’s the occasion?” Jihoon asks, tilting his head towards the bubble tea as he steps aside to let Soonyoung in. His room is much cleaner than when Soonyoung last saw it. Soonyoung toes his shoes off and sets them beside the door.

“Nothing. I just wanted bubble tea and it’d be rude if I came over without bringing you anything,” Soonyoung answers. He hands a cup to Jihoon. “I hope you like earl grey.”

The tension between them is palpable and there’s an awkward air around them that needs to desperately be cleared, but Soonyoung isn’t exactly sure how to approach the situation. They do work on the floor in favour of Jihoon’s bed because they’re afraid of spilling the bubble tea on it. They spend almost forty-five minutes in torturous, uncomfortable silence until Jihoon breaks it.

He sighs and slams his laptop shut. The sudden noise makes Soonyoung jump. “I don’t think I can get any actual work done until we’ve talked about...” he gestures vaguely.

“The party?” Soonyoung supplies.

“Yeah. The party.”

“Nothing happened between us. Nothing much, anyways.”

“Right. Well. Do you regret it?” Jihoon asks, unsure, nervously chewing on his bubble tea straw.

Soonyoung laughs. “I think that question’s meant for when you actually _do_ have sex. But no. I don’t.” He carefully reaches for Jihoon’s free hand. “I meant what I said last night about not wanting it to be a drunk decision. I…” He swallows nervously. “I like you too much. I didn’t want you to feel like I only wanted to have sex with you because… Well, because I kind of want more than that?” The sentence ended sounding more like a question than a statement, but Soonyoung hopes that his sincerity shows. He really likes Jihoon. He wants them to be more than each other’s one night stands.

Jihoon’s tries to bite back a smile but fails miserably. “Oh yeah? What else could you possibly want?”

“I want to take you out on a proper ice cream date. I want to marathon the X-Men movies with you and argue about Magneto’s skewed moral compass,” Soonyoung looks down, cheeks burning. Jihoon squeezes his hand as if he’s encouraging him to go on. “I want to hold your hand, and kiss you, and wake up in the morning next to you.”

“That’s so sweet. As expected as a guy who watches soft porn,” Jihoon teases. Soonyoung groans and covers his burning face with his other hand. “I’m kidding. It’s cute. You’re cute.” He pauses for a while before saying, voice soft and tender, “I like you too.”

Soonyoung’s head snaps up. “Really?”

“Yes, really. What would I benefit from lying to you?”

“You’re right,” Soonyoung says. He runs a thumb across Jihoon’s palm. “Okay. This is good then, right? It’s good.” Jihoon watches him babble on in amusement. “What do we do now?”

“I’d really like for you to kiss me, but that’s up to you,” Jihoon says.

“Wow. Okay. Yeah, I don’t mind doing that,” Soonyoung says. He shoves his laptop and notebook away from his lap, facing Jihoon straight on. Jihoon smiles at him, waiting expectantly; Soonyoung nervously inches closer and closer and closer.

It’s not exactly their first kiss, but it is their first _proper_ one. Without any liquid confidence in his veins, Soonyoung’s hand trembles when they reach up to rest on Jihoon’s cheek.

“Is this okay?” he asks quietly.

Jihoon nods, eyelids fluttering shut. “Yes. It’s more than okay.”

Soonyoung leans in––Jihoon smells of earl grey and a tinge of mint. He places a peck on Jihoon’s soft lips, shy and timid, and pulls away immediately after.

Jihoon’s lids fly open. He rolls his eyes. “Give me a _proper_ kiss, dumbass. What are you so afraid of?”

“I don’t want to fuck things up!” Soonyoung sputters. He pouts. “I really, _really_ like you.”

“And I really, really like you too,” Jihoon says. He grabs the collar of Soonyoung’s shirt and pulls him closer. “Trust me, you won’t fuck this up.”

Jihoon’s words made him feel ten times braver, so Soonyoung fights back his nerves and leans in again to kiss Jihoon. Their lips slot together almost perfectly; Jihoon’s mouth is warm and soft, moving in sync against his. He’s a good kisser, Soonyoung thinks, without the alcohol to make things all sloppy and careless. Jihoon kisses with a sense of fragility, light but still urgent at the same time. It makes Soonyoung’s heart ache.

Jihoon plays with the hair at the nape of Soonyoung’s neck. It’s only when Jihoon starts to suck lightly on Soonyoung’s tongue that the kiss grows more desperate, much like during the night of the party. Soonyoung pushes forward so that he’s able to deepen the kiss and Jihoon allows himself to be backed up against his bed.

Soonyoung groans when Jihoon’s hand accidentally brushes against his crotch, his semi blatantly obvious. Jihoon pulls away then and looks at him with a twinkle in his eyes, smirking. “Eager.”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung whines, burying his flushing face in his hands.

Jihoon pries them away and forces Soonyoung to look at him. “You’re not the only one, okay? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He kisses Soonyoung again, deep and hot. Soonyoung slips his hands under the thick fabric of Jihoon’s hoodie, brushing his hands against his sides. He feels Jihoon shiver underneath his touch. Jihoon palms his crotch, the action taking him by surprise but not exactly unwelcome. He moans into Jihoon’s mouth, bucking up his hips so that he’ll retain any sort of friction.

“Wait,” Soonyoung gasps out the second Jihoon pauses for air. “D-do you really want to do this?”

Jihoon looks at him incredulously. “Do I look like I don’t want to?”

“Just wanted to make sure,” Soonyoung says shyly.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but his lips are split into a smile. “You have my sober consent, Soonyoung. How about you? Do you want to do this?”

Soonyoung swallows thickly. “Well. Your hand is already halfway down my pants. It’s too late to back out now.” He tugs Jihoon closer against him and places a light kiss on the tip of his nose. “We can stop any time, okay?”

“Okay,” Jihoon says. His hands fumble to undo the zipper of Soonyoung’s jeans, and Soonyoung fumbles with trying to get Jihoon’s hoodie over his head. Doing both at the same time probably wasn’t a good idea because they get stuck in a tangled mess of limbs and clothing. Once Jihoon’s free of his hoodie, he pulls Soonyoung’s pants down along with his boxers. Soonyoung’s dick springs out, already leaking precum, and Jihoon wastes no time wrapping his lips around the head.

Jihoon’s amazing with his mouth, and Soonyoung couldn’t help the loud moan he lets out when Jihoon slowly licks a long stripe from the base of his dick to the tip. His hands are entangled in Jihoon’s hair, messing it up, and Soonyoung thinks he’ll probably come in five seconds if Jihoon keeps doing what he’s doing.

Unfortunately for him, Jihoon stops. Soonyoung lets out a desperate whine. “Why did you stop?”

Jihoon wipes the drool dripping down his chin. He looks Soonyoung dead in the eyes as he says without any hint of shame, “I want you to fuck me.”

Soonyoung chokes, breathless. “Holy fuck.”

“Unless you don’t want to. Which is totally fine by me,” Jihoon says, making a move to put Soonyoung’s dick back in his mouth.

“I wan’t to,” Soonyoung admits, all embarrassment thrown out the window. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Jihoon says. He scurries over to a drawer and pulls out a box of condoms and half-empty bottle of lube, throwing them both to Soonyoung who barely manages to catch them before he strips himself off his remaining clothes.

“Eager,” Soonyoung teases as he also takes off his shirt.

Jihoon pushes him so that he’s sitting on the bed; he places his thighs on either side of Soonyoung to straddle him. “I sure am.”

Soonyoung pops open the bottle of lube and coats his fingers in it. “I have to stretch you out,” he says, nudging Jihoon so that he’s the one lying on the bed and Soonyoung’s the one on top of him. Jihoon enthusiastically spreads his legs to give Soonyoung better access. Soonyoung gingerly presses a finger against his hole, earning him a hiss from Jihoon.

“Sorry,” Soonyoung apologizes. “You okay?”

“I’m cool. The first finger is always the worst,” Jihoon says, his jaw clenched. When Jihoon looks more relaxed, he announces, “I’m adding another.”

Jihoon nods, exhaling sharply when another finger enters him. Soonyoung starts to slowly thrust his fingers in and out. Jihoon doesn’t fight back the moans escaping from his lips, hips bucking up.

“Add another,” Jihoon demands, so Soonyoung adds his third and final finger, spreading them inside of Jihoon. He swallows Jihoon’s moans with kisses, taking in the sounds escaping from his lips and the sight of his flushed face.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Jihoon says, cupping Soonyoung’s face with one hand while the other rests on the back of his neck. Soonyoung nods and rips open the condom wrapper, clumsily putting it over his dick.

“Just so you know,” Soonyoung says, lining his dick up with Jihoon’s entrance, “I haven’t gotten laid in, like, five months. So I’m sorry if I come earlier than expected.”

Jihoon laughs breathily, which turns into a loud moan when Soonyoung finally enters him. He wraps his legs around Soonyoung’s waist in an attempt to pull him closer. “Move,” he pants out, desperation clinging onto the word like tar.

Soonyoung does as he’s told. He starts slowly, trying to find a suitable pace for both of them, but Jihoon encourages him to go faster.

Soonyoung clicks his tongue. “Impatient.”

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you to fuck me,” Jihoon says, setting fire to the pit of Soonyoung’s stomach.

“You can’t just say shit like that,” Soonyoung grits out between thrusts. “You’re making me shy.”

“You’re dick is in me right now, you’re really not in the position to be–– _fuck_ , right _there,_ ” Jihoon groans breathlessly. “God, yes–– _Fuuuuckkkk_.” He’s starting to get more vocal with every thrust of Soonyoung’s hips, but his moans aren’t the overly exaggerated ones he does in his pornos. They’re genuine, and they’re meant for only Soonyoung to hear. “You can go faster, you know.”

“Don’t––” Soonyoung pants out, “Don’t want to hurt you.”

Jihoon gently runs a thumb across Soonyoung’s cheek. “You won’t hurt me, okay? Just do it.”

Soonyoung quickens his pace, and Jihoon lifts his hips to meet each of Soonyoung’s thrusts. His blunt nails rake across the expanse of Soonyoung’s back, causing a dull but not unpleasant sting. Soonyoung uses one hand to steady himself while the other pumps Jihoon’s dick––Jihoon’s getting louder, and Soonyoung knows he’s close.

“S––Soonyoung, fuck, _s–shit,_ ” Jihoon whines out. “I’m going to––”

Jihoon comes not even three seconds later, going limp under Soonyoung’s body. Soonyoung chases his orgasm, and it takes only a few more thrusts for him to come as well, hips stuttering. He collapses next to Jihoon, trying to steady his breathing.

“Wow,” he says hoarsely once he catches his breath. He’s becoming hyperaware of every shift of Jioon’s body beside him.

“Yeah,” Jihoon says from beside him. “Wow.”

Soonyoung clears his throat. “Thanks for that, I guess.”

Jihoon bursts out laughing, turning to his side so that he can place a kiss on Soonyoung’s lips. “You’re so awkward. It’s endearing.”

Soonyoung fights back a smile and kisses him back. “So what do we do now?”

“Maybe we should nap for a while,” Jihoon suggests, already wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s torso.

“Never took you as a cuddling guy.”

“Never took you as someone who watches soft porn, but here we are,” Jihoon teases.

“Don’t you want to clean up?”

“We can do that later,” Jihoon says, burrowing his head into Soonyoung’s neck. “Then after we wake up and take a shower, how about you take me on an ice cream date? Unless you have any other ideas?”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Jihoon looks up at him. “Round two?”

Soonyoung gapes at him. “You’re the one with the porn star stamina! Not me!”

 

////

 

“You all set?”

Jihoon looks up from where he’s tying his shoelaces. He shoots a smile at Soonyoung, bright and sunny. “Yeah, let me just go get my bag.”

Soonyoung waits for him by the the door, sunglasses perched on top of his head. Spring had quickly turned into summer, and Junhui had deemed that a trip to the beach would serve them well during their one week term break.

When Soonyoung had finally properly introduced Jihoon to Junhui, he never would have thought the two would get along, but Junhui loves proving him wrong. They clicked instantly despite their clashing personalities; Junhui didn’t hold back with the porn related questions and Jihoon didn’t seem to mind (“If he’s comfortable with asking me all that then that means he’s comfortable with what I do. He’s cool,” Jihoon had told him later in the day). Jihoon doesn’t seem to mind Mingyu either even though Mingyu clings onto him incessantly like a puppy.

It turns out that Soonyoung got along well with Wonwoo too. He wasn’t as big of a dick Soonyoung thought he was, and now that he’s officially dating Jihoon he doesn’t really have to be jealous of him anymore. It turns out Wonwoo’s a huge dork, which vastly contrasts his on-camera personality. Soonyoung’s also met the rest of Jihoon’s friends and they were all relatively chill, although Jeonghan had threatened to ‘dispose’ of him again if he were to break Jihoon’s heart.

He should really thank the universe. It had sent him Jihoon, or sent him _to_ Jihoon, who is undoubtedly the best thing to have ever happened to him. Of course, the start of their relationship was a bit bumpy. Jihoon’s still doing porn, at least until he finds a stable job with proper income; Junhui and Mingyu had their qualms about that, but Soonyoung trusts and respects Jihoon, and Jihoon trusts Soonyoung too.

They walk to the university’s parking lot in silence, Jihoon swinging their entwined hands together, obviously not hiding the fact that he’s excited.

“Looking forward to the trip?” Soonyoung asks.

Jihoon grins. “Absolutely. I haven’t gone to the beach in ages. It’s nice to finally get away from this shithole.”

Soonyoung laughs. The morning sun bathes the entire world in a warm light, but Jihoon’s glowing brighter than anything else. Soonyoung thinks that maybe he had saved an entire country in his past life for him to have been introduced to someone as beautiful and special as Jihoon in this life. His hair, now dyed red, falls just a bit below his eyebrows, and the floral print shirt he’s wearing is a little bit too big for him but he looks great in it anyways. Soonyoung loves him.

The words tumble out of Soonyoung’s mouth in a flurry, and he didn’t even realise that he was saying them until he had said it, “I love you.”

Jihoon pauses in his steps, turning to face Soonyoung. “What?”

“I said I love you,” Soonyoung says, confidently, lovingly, tenderly. It’s the first time he’s ever said it out loud, first time he’s said it when Jihoon’s not sleeping soundly next to him and he’s only able to utter the words when Jihoon’s not aware.

A fond smile blooms on Jihoon’s face, his eyes disappearing into little crescents. He squeezes Soonyoung’s hand, and Soonyoung squeezes back. “I love you too.”

They meet halfway for a kiss, soft and sweet, and Soonyoung could feel Jihoon’s smile against his lips. The moment is broken when he hears a series of loud, annoying honks and they jump apart.

“Hey!” yells Junhui from where he’s leaning out the window of a rental car. “Stop sucking each other’s faces and get inside!” Mingu snickers loudly from beside him in the passenger seat. “Jeonghan and the rest are almost at the rest stop already. Do you really want to explain to them that we’re late because you two can’t keep it in your pants?”

Soonyoung flips him off. Beside him, Jihoon just laughs, loud and hearty and sincere.

The universe indeed works in funny ways. Maybe if Soonyoung hadn’t missed his stop on that first day of school, he might have not partnered up with Jihoon. There might not have been awkward boners, no shy confessions. No ice cream dates or hand holding or kisses or arguing about movies, and certainly no declarations of love under the summer sun.

But Soonyoung _had_ missed his stop, and he’s glad that he did.

Snowball effect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA hello i'm back with another snhn :^) did anyone miss me (IM JOKING) 
> 
> if you follow me on twt you might know that i've been struggling with some pretty bad writer's block lately! i was super unsatisfied with whatever i had put out, but i really just wanted to write and post something. so i said fuck it, came up with a really dumb premise and, well... it became this. 
> 
> writing this fic was super fun and i was so excited to finish so i could share it. it's a bit different from what i would normally write... and i tried (and failed) to be funny. this was also my first ever proper nsfw so pls be kind :")) this was written in approximately 24 hours and it isn't beta read so i apologise for any glaring mistakes! 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!!! i'd love to hear your thoughts. you can scream at me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softerstorms) too! <333


End file.
